Ciemne ścieżki, jasne cienie
by Filigranka
Summary: Foltest i jego kochana, najukochańsza siostrzyczka. W okruchach i różnych nastrojach, od melancholii do humoreski. Dla zielennej, kramikowe.
1. Chapter 1

Najsłodszy romans, jaki się mi napisał. 'naczy, kanonicznie się kończy, ale nadal jest słodki i puchaty, i naprawdę, jak na mnie i moje pisanie, to wszystko, co dobre i jasne w niego wlałam (jakby jakimś cudem komuś umknął kanon, właściwie, rzec można, fundamenta i pierwociny kanonu, to rzeczony romans jest incestem).

Kramik dla zielennej, która chciała Addę Temerską i Foltesta też, w pakiecie niejako. Oczywiście, jak to my, napisaliśmy więcej o Folteście. Coś musim zrobić z naszą predylekcją do panów.

Impresje na temat, każda zupełnie inna w stylu i tonacji. A tytuł i reszta jest Trakla (na dole), bo to chyba z nowszych poetów najsłynniejszy zakochany w siostrze i opiewający to w wierszach.

* * *

**Ciemne ścieżki, jasne cienie**

Wieczorem, gdy po ciemnych wędrujemy ścieżkach,  
Zjawiają się przed nami nasze blade cienie.

Georg Trakl

* * *

Przychodzą godziny, mój bracie, będzie szeptała Adda, księżna Temerii, córka i siostra królów, o świtaniu, w tej porze nieba o fakturze i kolorze świeżo wyprawionej cielęcej skórki, wnętrza mojej dłoni, płatków twego ucha, paznokci niemowląt, widzisz, przychodzą godziny, gdy niebo przybiera taki kolor – o tej porze niekiedy, niechże mój król mi wybaczy, się lękam.

Będzie to szeptała wieczorami, przy wschodzących gwiazdach i niebie niby tak podobnym, a tak różnym, czerwonym jak róże, jak wino, jak królewskie insygnia, jak krew. Będzie to szeptała Foltestowi zawsze, każdego jednego dnia, aż po niespodziewany kres jego żywota. Ale to później.

Później rozpozna w słowach nie poetyckiego ducha dziewcząt, nie nerwowość przyszłej matki, nie zmęczenie ciężarnej, nie wreszcie drwinę lub zagadkę siostry, a początek uroku. Nie za późno; powiedzą, że rzecz była bez znaczenia. Po prostu później.

Wtedy – chwilę temu – powiedział tylko, że zaradzi kłopotowi. Zawezwie lekarzy. Może i duchownych, jeśli trzeba, nie brak takich, którzy umieją rozpraszać obawy czy przesądy. Czyż co miesiąc nie dostajemy, w blasku słońca, na oczach całego ludu, najświętszych błogosławieństw, czyż co miesiąc nie przechodzimy, wśród kamieni, oślepiająco białych od słońca, a potem chłodnego mroku rozświetlonego tylko witrażami, przez święte rytuały oczyszczenia, znajdujące nas co miesiąc zbożnymi i godnymi?

Adda się uśmiecha. Jest śliczna, jest piękna, najpiękniejsza, przysiągłbyś, że światło zatrzymuje się na niej dłużej, jakby chciało zostać, wplątać się we włosy, zawisnąć u skrawka szaty, owinąć wokół nadgarstka i spać tam, spokojne, wtulone jak dziecko. Przysiągłbyś, że nie można koło niej oddychać, bo załamuje się na niej powietrze – i nie chce odejść, nie chce jej opuścić, by napełnić ci płuca.

Adda się uśmiecha, ale nie ma radości w jej głosie, kiedy bierze dłonie Foltesta we własne i prosi, na poły dziecinnie, na poły z ukrytą, gorzką ironią:

— Nic to nie da. Czy możesz rozkazywać, mój panie, cieniom albo słońcu?

* * *

**Pieśń wieczorna**

Wieczorem, gdy po ciemnych wędrujemy ścieżkach,  
Zjawiają się przed nami nasze blade cienie.

Gdy jesteśmy spragnieni,  
Pijemy białe wody ze stawu,  
Słodycz naszego smutnego dzieciństwa.

Umarli spoczywamy pod krzakami bzu  
I szarym przyglądamy się mewom.

Wiosenne chmury kłębią się nad czarnym miastem,  
Co milczy przed mnichami szlachetniejszych czasów.

Gdy brałem wąskie dłonie twoje,  
Z wolna okrągłe otwierałaś oczy.  
To przeminęło już dawno.

Lecz gdy ciemny błogości głos nawiedza duszę,  
Zjawiasz się, Biała, w kochanka jesiennym  
Pejzażu.

Georg Trakl

_Przełożył  
Leopold Lewin_,


	2. Chapter 2

Romanse winny mieć zwroty akcji, stwierdziła pewnego słonecznego dnia czternastoletnia Adda, siedząc z bratem w ogrodzie (będziemy się uczyć, zapowiedział królewicz matce, powietrze jej dobrze zrobi, blada coś taka ostatnio). Przynajmniej te, które czytała, zwykle miały.

— Zwroty akcji — powtórzył Foltest. — Czyli niby? Smoki? Turnieje? Wielkie wojny? Konkurentów do ręki? Mogę urządzić turniej, jeśli to cię ucieszy, następcom tronu nawet wypada, mogę wynająć paru bardów, żeby się o ciebie starali, smoka ci raczej nie znajdę...

Dziewczyna się zapaliła do pomysłu, ale po pierwszej fali entuzjazmu, w trakcie której zdążyli już, z wrodzonym sobie stanowczym praktycyzmem, zaplanować termin, miejsce oraz wstępną listę uczestników turnieju, wróciła do pierwotnego tematu.

— Miałam na myśli miłosne zwroty akcji! Miłość, wszędzie piszą, wyrasta pośród cierni i burz, i konfliktów. Zakochani się rozstają ze łzami albo w furii, z gorejącym wzrokiem, piersią falującą, a potem się znów spotykają i ich miłość jest jeszcze słodsza niż przedtem... — Gestykulowała wymownie, szerokimi, gwałtownymi ruchami.

Poetyckie brednie, podsumował w duchu książę, wygładzając koc, na którym siedzieli, w – jeszcze nie do końca opanowanym – nerwowym odruchu.

— Trudno mi uwierzyć — oznajmił głośno — żebyśmy w ogóle mogli mieć jeszcze słodszą miłość. Nie ma takiej na świecie.

— Och, gdyby jednak taka istniała, to byłoby warto spróbować, czyż nie? Choćby z ciekawości, choćby dla odmiany.

Słowa, a raczej ich tęskna nuta, wzbudziły w nim cień niepokoju.

— Nudno ci ze mną? — spytał, możliwie lekkim tonem.

Potrząsnęła głową, tak mocno, że delikatna tiara zjechała jej na nos, burza rudych włosów opadła na twarz.

— Nigdy, nigdy, mój król mnie nigdy... — zapewniała gorączkowo, próbując jednocześnie poprawić ozdobę i odgarnąć kosmyki, i pocałować brata; wszystko na raz, czyli z marnym skutkiem.

Foltesta, któremu w trakcie tych machinacji prawie wybiła oko szmaragdowym zakończeniem tiary, cała rzecz szczerze roztkliwiła. Zagarnął Addzie jeden rudy pukiel za ucho, ściągnął zawadzającą ozdobę – no doprawdy, siedzieli u siebie w ogrodzie, nikt ich nie widział, po co te cyrki – zaczął przeczesywać włosy palcami, doprowadzając fryzurę do porządku. Albo raczej burząc porządek, jakby to ujęła matka. A szlag by to, taka Adda się mu bardziej podobała.

Włosy siostry były gęste, grube, ale tylko trochę sztywne. Niemal jak złotogłów. Bawił się nimi dalej, zahipnotyzowany grą słońca, płynną zmiennością kolorów. Dziewczyna opadła mu na ramię, nucąc cicho, łagodnie.

— Nie jestem królem — wyrwało się nagle chłopakowi, przytomniejącemu z czaru chwili.

Może ojciec był ostatnią ofermą, by nie użyć słów powszechnie uznanych za obelżywe i nie urazić pamięci babki, myślał królewicz, ale reszta wielmożów z wielką radością zebrałaby dowody, że knuję zgubę rodzica – i żegnaj, sukcesjo. A sukcesja, poza byciem całkiem dorzecznym celem sama w sobie, stanowiła też jedyną nadzieję na szczęśliwe życie z Addą.

— Ale kiedyś będziesz — odparła z bezwzględną, prawie dziecięcą prostotą dziewczyna.

Istotnie, zamierzał.

— Poza tym, czy to nie ładne? Mój panie, mój królu, mój królewicu — zaśpiewała. — Zawsze tak w pieśniach mówią.

— Tylko tam metaforycznie, siostrzyczko — odparł Foltest, mieszając odruchową trzeźwość z równie odruchową czułością.

Adda parsknęła śmiechem, srebrnym, czystym. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, swoje, ciemnoniebieskie, otwierając trochę, mrugając powoli rzęsami, bardzo sprytną, prostą sztuczką. Bo królowi-in-spe oczywiście natychmiast zaparło dech.

— Tu nikogo przecież nie ma, poza nami. Nawet matka siedzi z ojcem, nie ma czasu podglądać... Nie martw się.

Ostrit coś ostatnio podejrzanie blisko chodzi, wzrok zawiesza na tobie, pomyślał chłopak z nie tyle niepokojem, ile irytacją. Natrętny możnowładca nie mógł być żadnym zagrożeniem ani konkurencją, po prostu – zawadzał.

— To jak będzie? — spytała Adda. — Spróbujemy tych rad z romansów? Poszukamy burzy?

Jak to ładnie ujęła, rozmarzył się Foltest, poszukamy burzy. Trzeźwa część jego jestestwa zaprotestowała wszakże.

— Ale niby jak? Że mamy się kłócić zacząć? Obelgami miotać? Drzwiami trzaskać, rzucać czymkolwiek, co się pod rękę nawinie, skakać z wieży lub pałacowych murów – no, to może z umiarem – tygodniami się do siebie nie odzywać i co tam jeszcze w tych romansidłach robią?

— Najpierw tyle. A potem skaczą do stawów lub w ogień albo uciekają w bory przepastne i trzeba ich ratować... — Królewna też się rozmarzyła.

Brat jej za to, ciut praktyczniejszy, pomyślawszy, ile to nieszczęśliwych wypadków może po drodze spotkać ją i jego, zwłaszcza jego, otwierając drogę do tronu takiemu, na przykład, Vizimirowi, natychmiast jął dziewczynce rzecz odradzać. Teoretycznie i praktycznie powołując się na rozkosze, jakie z udanego związku płyną. Odradzać z umiejętnościami może póki co średnimi, ale za to dużym talentem i olbrzymim entuzjazmem.

Toteż po chwili leżeli już na trawie, w cieniu jakiegoś egzotycznego drzewka, cieniu raczej rachitycznym, bo ten gatunek źle znosił temerską pogodę. Rachityzm cienia był, ku niezadowoleniu Foltesta, istotny, bo Adda, po pierwszym uniesieniu, chwili śmiechu i pocałunków – i tysiąca piegów, wirujących przed oczami, ustami, na nosie, ramionach, dekolcie – uświadomiła sobie, trzeźwo, że przecież się opali, jak jakaś chłopka, a przy jej delikatnej cerze, to w ogóle raczej jak rak.

Królewicz uważał, że jego siostra jest najpiękniejsza w dowolnym wydaniu, opalona, arystokratycznie blada, uczesana, potargana, w sukniach, w koszulach nocnych i nago – nie znaczy, że nie miał w tym ostatnim względzie jasnych preferencji – ale tym razem nie należało tego mówić. Adda gotowa uznać, że go niewiele obchodzi, skoro mu takie szczegóły obojętne, a poza tym wyglądanie, jak chłopka, to już była poważna sprawa, nie kwestia gustu, lecz honoru. No i matkę trafiłby szlag, przypomniał sobie chłopak, zabroniłaby nam wychodzić na dwór.

Dziewczyna w tym czasie doprowadzała do ładu prostą, ciemnozieloną suknię – rozsądny wybór, gdy się idzie do ogrodu, plam od trawy tak bardzo nie widać... Zresztą, cóż i z tego, pomyślał z gniewem Foltest, powiemy matce, żeśmy się bawili, w rycerzy czy piratów, czy potwory, czy choćby berka, żeśmy się potknęli i ubrudzili. Zgani nas za dziecięctwo, to zgani, nic jej do naszych spraw. Zresztą, ileż się też wstrzymywać można! Żeby ojciec już umarł...

Zaczął wyciągać siostrze źdźbła z włosów, czułym, starannym gestem.

— Widzisz? Żadnej nam burzy szukać nie trzeba.

Adda zmarszczyła brwi, leciutko. Westchnęła.

— Ale matka byłaby... może spokojniejsza. I gdyby plotki kiedy się miały podnieść, to by – to by je trochę wstrzymało. Wypomniałoby się plotkującym nasze dawne kłótnie... A czy my się kiedy kłóciliśmy?

A, więc to o to chodziło. Królewicz obiecał sobie porozmawiać długo z matką. Na cóż mu siostrę straszy? On rozumie, że pani matka bez złych intencji, ale Adda to dziecina jeszcze, bronić i chronić ją trzeba, nie jakimi ludowymi klechdami głowę zawracać. O różnych rzeczach opowiadają bowiem podania prostaczków. O królowych, na przykład, które po śmierci mężów żal szczery i żałoba, serce kirem zasłoniwszy, do klasztoru czy świątyni ustronnej zaprowadziły.

— Tym się nie martw, moja głowa w tym, żeby problemu nie było. A my się nie kłóciliśmy — powiedział siostrze, unosząc jej dłoń do pocałunku. — Nigdy.

— Ani razu? — spytała z żartobliwą intonacją, udając dziecko. — Ni razu jednego, ni raziutka, ni razieńka?

— Ni raziątka — zakończył z przekonaniem, po czym, buchnąwszy śmiechem, oparł głowę o ramię dziewczyny i spróbował wstrzymać chichot.

Dołączyła po chwili.

— Nie wierzę ci — szepnęła wesoło. — Małe dzieci są okropne. Brzydkie, czerwone jak diabły, pomarszczone i wrzeszczące. Musiałeś mnie nienawidzić i próbować zgładzić, waląc grzechotką albo zabawkowym mieczykiem. Bracia zwykle tak robią. Inne dziewczyny mi opowiadały. I nianie.

To jacyś głupi bracia są, prychnął w duchu Foltest. Albo mają jędze za siostry. Ale raczej głupi braci, bo panów szlachtę naszą to mamy nietęgą w umie. By nie rzec: niedomagającą. Szlachcianki nasze zdecydowanie lepszej jakości.

— Nie wiem, jak dzieci, ale ty byłaś najpiękniejsza na świecie, od początku. W ogóle nie pomarszczonym, gładkim jak jakieś lodowisko, tylko mięciutkim, jak, a bo ja wiem, poduszka. I wcale nie czerwonym, tylko trochę różowym, bardzo ładnie różowym. Jak kwiatuszek — dodał, nerwowo przypominając sobie wszystkie zasłyszane u bardów komplementa.

Nauczył się już, że kiedy kobieta czy nawet panienka wyraża zwątpienie we własną wartość, wartość ową należy potwierdzić możliwie najwytworniejszym mariwodażem. Nauka była bolesna, długa, przez urażone minki, oczy pełne łez tudzież drżące wargi Addy prowadzona.

— Jak jutrzenka — dorzucił. — Różanopalca i pałająca. Jak dzięcielina. Śliczna byłaś. Najśliczniejsza. Jak tylko zaczęli nas po porodzie wpuszczać do komnat matki, od razu się w tobie zakochałem. Dech mi zaparło. Niczego takiego w życiu... niczego takiego wcześniej nie widziałem.

Tu nawet nie przesadzał. Naprawdę, ledwo zobaczył dziewczynkę, faktycznie różową i gładką, i małą, i kruchutką taką, z główką niewiele większą od jego dłoni, z nóżkami tak małymi, jak jego nos, serce mu zamarło. Coś się mu objawiło wówczas we świecie, jakowaś czułość wszechogarniająca. Natychmiast przestał się boczyć na to, że mała zagarniała dla siebie przez ostatnie miesiące całą uwagę rodziców. Natychmiast uznał, że będzie ją chronił własną piersią przed smokami, Redanią, złośliwymi nianiami, zupą mleczną, lekcjami etykiety i przed czym tam jeszcze wypadnie. Natychmiast też uznał, że to jest ta najładniejsza, bajkowa księżniczka – i wobec tego zostanie jego żoną.

Foltest, przy całym swoim nonszalanckim, niekiedy gwałtownym, raczej rozrywkowym trybie życia, umiał bardzo konsekwentnie dążyć do celu, kiedy mu zależało.

— I nie waliłeś mnie mieczykiem po głowie niby? — dopytała się Adda, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

— Gdzieżby. Jak byłaś tak mała, to cię trzymali w innym skrzydle, z mamkami, a jak byłaś starsza, to ledwie bym spróbował, zaraz byś mi oddała. Mocniej. Bardzo się dobrze, zgodnie bawiliśmy. Nie pamiętasz? — spytał.

Prawie z żalem, chociaż wiedział, że zwykle się zapomina dzieciństwo. Sam miał tylko kilkanaście wyrywkowych wspomnień z pierwszej dekady życia. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, trudno powiedzieć, w zaprzeczeniu czy znużeniu tematem. Jej oddech omiótł królewiczowi ucho.

— Pamiętam, żeś zawsze był przy mnie, najczęściej ze wszystkich — wyszeptała. — I mnie rozumiałeś najlepiej ze wszystkich, i zawsze byłeś dla mnie dobry. Od razu poznawałeś, czemu płaczę albo czemu mi smutno, czego mi potrzeba, zawsześ wiedział i umiał zabawić – pamiętasz?

Potaknął, wstając powoli. Jakiś graf z południa dzisiaj przyjeżdżał, muszą się z Addą przygotować przed wieczorną ucztą. Siostra patrzyła na niego z dołu, włosy okalały jej pociągłą twarzyczkę.

— Pamiętam, że zawsześ mnie kochał — zakończyła.

Z niesamowitą pewnością, niesamowitym namaszczeniem, a równocześnie, ot, tak, jak oczywistą oczywistość. Trochę jakby przeznaczenie mówiło. Albo jakby zręczny retorycznie kapłan stwierdzał „Bóg był i jest". Zawsześ przy mnie był i kochał.

— Pewnie — odparł, wyciągając rękę, podnosząc dziewczynę z ziemi; kocami niech się słudzy przejmują. — I zawsze, zawsze będę, nic nas nie rozdzieli, nieważne, co piszą w romansach. Poczekaj tylko, aż zostanę królem — mówił z uśmiechem, choć wzruszenie go nagle ścisnęło za gardło — a się przekonasz.


	3. Chapter 3

— To jest proste zadanie, Velerad. Jesteś grododzierżcą. Świątyń w grodzie od groma i ciut. Znajdź mi kapłana — ostatnie zdanie Foltest prawie wykrzyczał. — Jeden, u licha, wystarczy.

Jeden kapłan, który będzie gotów pobłogosławić kazirodczy związek, tak konkretniej, pomyślał Velerad. Przytomnie zachował myśl dla siebie, co wiele trudu go kosztowało.

— Nie godzi się... — jęknął jakiś straceniec.

— Nie godzi? — ryknął król. — Swojemu seniorowi, swojemu panu się sprzeciwiać, oto, czego się nie godzi! Powiedz im, to, Velerad, i dodaj, że odmówią, to ich za bunt wobec władcy powywieszam, a te ich święte budy do gruntu spalę!

Zebrani w pomieszczeniu pozierali po sobie z niepokojem. Lud Wyzimy raczej by rzeczy dobrze nie zniósł.

— Więcej nawet — perorował z pasją Jego Wysokość — zabiorę im przywileje podatkowe! Dotacje i subwencje obetnę! Skończą się daniny, sraniny i hojne ofiary z pobożności mego serca płynące!

To z kolei z pewnością ubawiłoby mieszkańców, ale pewnikiem stało się pretekstem do wojny dla wszystkich sąsiednich władców, radych złupić bezbożnych bliźnich swoich.

— Jednak, zważywszy na to, jak skorumpowane i upadłe są religie Temerii, to rzecz naprawdę nie powinna przysporzyć kłopotu — ciągnął Foltest, uspokoiwszy się nieco. — Pójdziesz do pierwszej lepszej świątyni. Powiesz, w czym rzecz. Odmówią i klątwą zagrożą. Zabrzęczysz mieszkiem złota. Rzucą się do ksiąg i w try miga znajdą ci odpowiednie kazusy, wyjątki i dyspensy. Nim dojdziesz z powrotem do pałacu, opadnie cię rój żebrzących o to złoto kapłanów, z których każdy jeden będzie twierdził, że zna lepsze wyjątki i kazusa, ceremonię umie odprawić świetniejszą, a błogosławieństwa jego są silniejsze.

— Ale może... jednak Wasza Wysokość rozważyć raczy... mariaż... polityka — jęknął gdzieś z boku Ostrit.

Jego Wysokość nie rzucił się na wielmożę z pięściami, lżąc. Nieźle, znaczy. W dobrym nastroju król musiał być. Drwin sobie jednak nie odmówił:

— Zasługuję na najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą żonę świata. Ktoś się sprzeciwia? Nie? Tak przypuszczałem. Tak się składa, że Adda jest najwspanialszą kobietą świata. Ktoś się sprzeciwia – tak myślałem, że nie. Czy wnioski też muszę przedstawiać kwiatowi Temerii osobiście, czy sami jednak dojdziecie? Sami dojdziecie? Takem sądził.

Kwiat Temerii w duchu klął lub wzdychał. Twarze wszyscy mieli neutralne wszakże.

— A kiedy ślub, Wasza Miłość?

Adda obiecała przerażonym możnowładcom, że jakoś na brata wpłynie i przynajmniej dzień straszliwej hańby Temerii – oraz obrazy Vizimira – odłoży w czasie. Co najmniej do najbliższej wojny Redanii, która uwagę starego króla od spraw mariaży odwróci. Kiedy owa wojna nastąpi, trudno było wyrokować, ale pewnikiem szybko.

— Ja tam bym chciał i jutro! — Król się rozpromienił. — Ale Adda nie, mówi, że to jedyny raz w życiu i pięknie ma być. Że trzeba sprowadzić tkaniny, kamienie, suknie, ozdoby, egzotyczne potrawy, grajków, ustalić listę zaproszonych... Wynajęła jakichś ludzi do pomocy, oni się podobno w tym tylko specjalizują: urządzają wspaniałe śluby. Też się porobiły ostatnio zawody, jakby to komu potrzebne było – ale przynajmniej bezrobocie maleje... No i mamy co najmniej parę miesięcy, bo Adda nie chce iść w ciąży, mówi, że suknia gorzej leżeć będzie, że gorsetu nijak nie założy, a ona ze swojej talii bardzo dumna... Kobiety! — westchnął, rozrzewniony. — Radość naszego życia, ale jednak, rozumiecie panowie, czasem też nieco niesforne i kapryśne, jak dzieci zupełnie. I jak dzieci urocze, najukochańsze na świecie w swoich zachciankach.

Zebrani mieli zdanie nieco odmienne – nie o kobietach w ogóle, raczej o rozkładzie dziecinności wśród królewskiego rodzeństwa – przemowę przyjęli jednak gorliwym potakiwaniem. Z pewną nawet ulgą, bo jednak co innego z uśmiechem potaknąć wytartemu jak liczman sloganowi, a co innego z uśmiechem klaskać, gdy władca własnej siostrze dziecko robi.

Co zresztą nic nie zmieniało i gdy po chwili do komnaty weszła Adda – śliczna, z promienną cerą, a jeszcze bez brzuszka – i zapowiedziano małżeństwo, klaskaniem im obrzękły prawice.


	4. Chapter 4

I tak oto _Ciemne ścieżki_... zostają kramikiem do Wiedźmina.

Dla Tyvary.

* * *

**Pierwsze wilkołaki za płoty**

* * *

Z dziećmi należy ostrożnie: budować zaufanie i intymność, tkać więzi. Najlepiej przez zabawę, zabawa ma, twierdzili ci wszyscy modni, przepłacani lekarze, wielkie działanie terapeutyczne.

Z żoną – czy racją stanu – trzeba tak samo. W tym przypadku przynajmniej. Emhyr chciałby móc powiedzieć, że go to zaskakuje. Że jest jeszcze zdolny do zaskoczeń. Nie był.

— Masz lalki — bąknął teraz.

— Jestem chyba za duża na lalki — szepnęła jego żona, jak zwykle nieśmiało. — Chciałabym spędzić czas z tobą, panie.

Ładniejsza fraza na „nudno mi, pobaw się ze mną" zgadywał cesarz. Sęk polegał na tym, że etap dzieciństwa – młodości – wczesnej dorosłości zaczynający się mniej więcej od trzynastego roku życia Emhyr przegapił. Rewolucja go pozbawiła.

Czyli nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. On, zwykle tak dobry w używaniu ludzi. Wybrał więc podejście bezpośrednie.

— Oczywiście. Na co miałabyś ochotę, pani? — musiał pamiętać, by przestrzegać protokołu, ściany miały uszy.

Podniosła na niego wielkie, niemal przerażone oczy, rozdarta między lękiem przed błędną odpowiedzią, a nietaktem milczenia.

— Nie wiem... Ja...

Cóż, był mężczyzną. Starszym. Dorosłym. I na dobitkę Cesarzem – Nilfgaard wielki, Cintra malutka. Jakby nie patrzeć, odpowiedzialność leżała po jego stronie. W panice przemyśliwał więc kolejne możliwości oraz rady lekarzy i guwernantek.

Żona – jakoś nie umiał o niej nadal myśleć „Cirilla" – prawie na pewno go przeżyje. Musi jakoś poznać zasady polityki, dyplomacji, taktyki, dworskich zabaw... Wiele pracy przed nimi. Samą pracą wszakże nie zbudują więzi, dumał Emhyr.

Czyli, cóż, jak to mawiają? Bawiąc, uczy, ucząc, bawi? Szukamy czegoś takiego.

— Co powiedziałabyś, pani, na partyjkę szachów?

Gra co prawda politycznie i militarnie kompletnie nieprzydatna – że jest inaczej, mogli wymyślić tylko ludzie tak odlegli od obu dziedzin, jak bardowie – ale towarzysko znacząca. Buduje reputację.

A Lwiątko z Cintry, myślał, gdy żona entuzjastycznie włożyła dłoń w jego rękę i pozwoliła się prowadzić do gabinetu, jest w sytuacji znacznie gorszej: już ma reputację, którą musi ustać.


	5. Chapter 5

Dle nenshy. Kiszona kapusta, wedle życzenia, raz.

* * *

**Trudności aprowizacyjne**

* * *

Velerad rozłożył ręce.

— Obawiam się, że na posiłek mamy tylko kapustę — oznajmił. — Kiszoną. Rozumiesz, jest wojna. Głód, chłód, dyskomforta.

— A czemu się obawiasz? — spytał Eskel.

Na końcu języka miał już „przynieś gar, po prostu", jednak grododzierżca wszedł mu w słowo.

— Ano, bo wiem, że wy nie możecie, kwaszona kapusta wchodzi w reakcję z mutagenami czy mutacjami, czy tam inszym diabelstwem i reagujecie na nią, jak na narkotyk ciężki, majaki, wizje, otępienie, a ja w końcu potrzebuję nie naćpanego wiedźmina, jeno wiedźmina w pełnej gotowości bojowej...

Eskel, którego zdumienie na chwilę pozbawiło głosu, teraz parsknął śmiechem.

— Niech zgadnę, opowiedział ci to Geralt?

Velerad spojrzał na rozmówcę podejrzliwie, potakując. Teraz mutant ze śmiechu niemal się zwijał.

— I to takie same bzdury, jak ten jego wiedźmiński kodeks. Geralt po prostu nie znosi kiszonej kapusty. Od czasu, jak spędził z krasnoludami tydzień któregoś ichniego święta – a wiecie, dla krasnoludów kiszonki to tradycyjna świąteczna potrawa.


End file.
